


Don't forget to bring a towel!

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Making Out, Masturbation, Towelie sucks, Towels, dogs peeing in hampers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: An annoying character returns





	Don't forget to bring a towel!

"Well, I'm gonna go jack off for a while," said Butters for no reason.

"Don't forget to bring a towel!"

"Goddammit, who keeps leaving the door open? Stupid towel," said Cartman. Silly fat boy, you know towels can slide under any door they want to! Or through windows or other cracks in a surface.

"So Towelie wants to drink Butters's cum?" Craig said, clearly confused.

"GAH! Talking towel, that's way too annoying, get it outta here!" Tweek flailed. Craig made out with him, then Stan and Kyle stuffed Towelie in a hamper with Randy's gross underwear and socks. That Sparky had also peed in.


End file.
